


This Love Came Back To Me

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Homecoming, Huntbastian, M/M, Post-War, soldier!hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by:</p><p>note to self don’t think about your otp curled up together in bed, legs and arms all tangled together between blankets to fight off the cold and listening to the sound of rain and each other’s breathing, faces buried in tangles of hair or against the other’s chest/neck and pressing little kisses against their cheek or their shoulder or their neck and mumbling about how lucky they are to have the other because you will get feelings and then cry</p><p>http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/post/106066715625/spookymajor-note-to-self-dont-think-about-your</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Came Back To Me

 

 

 

“Bas… One day we’re going to have to get up, you know.”

 

Sebastian felt the rumble of amusement in Hunter’s words, right where his lips were pressed against his broad, warm chest. _He knew Hunter was right_ , they would have to get up eventually, there actually was a world out there. A world beyond the smooth rain blanket that seemed to surround them since he first started to awake. A world with responsibilities and demands and a ticking clock. A world they couldn’t avoid forever.

Still, instead of pulling away, he only closed his eyes tighter, and even held his breath, unwilling to have anything get in the way of registering that sound. The sound of Hunter’s gruff sleepy voice. The way it scraped his throat and rolled on his chest and through Sebastian’s arms and lungs and ears like a low purr. The sound of his breathing, as calm as the pace of the rain outside, so soothing it made the brunet wonder why the hell had he even woken up in the first place. But he knew the answer.

He couldn’t sleep when Hunter was  _right there._ Not when he could instead be listening to those sounds and the way Hunter’s lips called his nickname when he didn’t move. So warm. So full and rough and gentle it made him breathe in sharply, as his fingers crooked lightly on Hunter’s back.

“ _Bastian…_ We can't stay here forever.”

Sebastian considered answering, but Hunter was saying stupid things, so instead, he nuzzled his chest lazily and let his lips ruffle against his clavicles. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell their shapes against his lips and God he never thought something like that could make the hair stand on his nape like it did.

“You really are short you know. It makes you terrible cuddle material. And I don’t cuddle.” he spoke after all, trying to tangle their legs frustrated for it was hard for how low he was to have his face pressed right in the middle of the other’s chest. Hunter laughed. And it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

“Never thought I would miss being insulted by someone.”

He murmured, and his voice still sounded gruff enough that Sebastian felt perfectly justifiable on keeping them in bed. Hunter was definitely not ready to wake up. And Sebastian wasn’t sure he was ready to make his arms let go from around him.

They fell silent for another hour or so.

Hunter let his fingers run over and over again in a rhythmical dance through Sebastian’s soft locks, down his nape and over the marked line on his spine, right between the freckles of his back. He glanced down sometimes, but all he could see was the top of Sebastian’s cat-like nose and some of his lips, nothing else, so he resumed to the caresses and let his eyes fall closed.

He could smell the rain, and he knew it was probably wetting the room but when he had even tried to get up, Sebastian had held on to him tighter than a python, so he gave up. In another times it would have driven him insane. It was strange how now it seemed very non-catastrophic.

He could feel Sebastian’s breath stopping at times, and he could almost hear it knotting on his throat. When it happened, he would rise the rhythm of his lazy petting and press his lips against his forehead until he was breathing again. It made him wonder how many times Sebastian had lied to him through snarky remarks and sexy lines and nonchalant smirks, saying everything was okay. That was why he didn’t rush it. The rain on the carpet could wait. The phone calls could wait. The dinners could wait. Sebastian had waited enough.

He could say he had everything he’d fought for in his arms, but truth was that Sebastian was the one that had _him_ locked in his own arms. And he held him even tighter whenever any sound disturbed their silent peace.

 

_I don’t believe in God, but thank God you’re here._

 

Sebastian’s own broken voice ringed in his memory again, as he squeezed Hunter in for the tenth time on the last hour and pressed his face against him as though he wished to melt into his skin. Those were the only words he had managed to say before Hunter’s uniformed arms around him had become way too real, and all the pain came cascading through.

He was pretty sure he had never cried that hard. Not even on the night Hunter left, or when they lost his exact location, or when they told him the hopes were thin. He hadn’t cried of despair because he refused to give into it. Sebastian Smythe didn’t get desperate. That wasn’t a word on his vocabulary. He flat out refused to believe Hunter wasn’t coming home. He refused to believe Hunter wouldn’t come back. And he refused to believe Hunter would break a promise he’d made him. And when he finally did cry, he let out with it all the sobs and painful mumbles, and sharp intakes of breath, and wet kisses, in form of relief.

He didn’t even offer Hunter a glass of water before he dragged him into the bedroom. And he hadn’t allowed him to leave the bed ever since.

They had fucked at least four times before Sebastian’s high came down enough for him to fall asleep, by then the sun was rising. Morning had come and Hunter had been woken up again to an enthusiastic blowjob, and after that, a midday nap got them all tangled up again. The house was cold when Hunter grew conscious for the fifth time with Sebastian pulling blankets over them so to avoid getting up to turn on the heater, or, again, close the window. He knew he would let go when he was ready.

“I’m so lucky that you’re back.”

He heard the whisper and frowned, saddened as he took this time to firmly but gently coach Sebastian’s arms away from his waist so that he could flip them over and cover the skinny boy - had him always been quite this slim? - with his own body and cover his face and neck with his lips. He kissed his freckles until he was breathless and then nuzzled their noses as he stared into his green eyes, bright even in the dim light.

“Did you ever doubt I would?”

He asked, serious, instead of smirky and charming as he had been before, trying to distract his fiancé unsuccessfully.  Sebastian stared back at him for a while before shaking his head and pulling him in.

Hunter kissed him back as if Sebastian had just opened up the door again, though slower. He let his tongue in, and he took warmth and taste out of him, he took breath and softness, scrapes and sounds, and his nails traced the path of  his neck.

As they pulled apart, an hour later, sweaty and breathy, Hunter nuzzled into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, and said low in his rough firm tone he only used when he was promising something.

“I will always come back to you.”

Sebastian held his tongue, knowing well he couldn’t say, _Please don’t go again._ Instead, he said.

“I think we can get out of bed now.”

It was starting to get _really_ cold. And Hunter could only feed him to a point. It still made him gasp when Hunter got entirely out of his grasp for the first time since he’d knocked on their door, but he ignored it.

Hunter never broke a promise.

And as much as he never dreamed he would one day say that, Sebastian would be right there waiting for him. Until he was ready to never leave home again.

 

 

 


End file.
